


Dress You Up In My Love

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia), videogamedoc87



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: They're always getting interesting packages at the studio these days. Or, how Liam ended up in a corset at work.





	Dress You Up In My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a jam in response to a prompt on the critical kink meme. Thanks, prompter!

Liam walks into the studio early in the afternoon to find Marisha and Laura unboxing the latest deliveries from that morning’s mail.

“Did we get anything good?” he asks.

Marisha finishes opening the Amazon Prime box and holds up a simple underbust black satin corset with ruching and back lacing.

“Are you getting your personal deliveries sent to the office these days so they don’t get stolen off your porch?” Liam says.

“No, this is for a follow-up spot for that ‘old time diary’ parody commercial we did to advertise the Cobalt Soul notebook,” Laura says. “The rest of the costume must be in some of those other boxes.”

Marisha holds the corset up in front of her experimentally. “It’s too big for me,” she says.

“I don’t think you were supposed to wear it,” Laura says. “In fact, I’m pretty sure Sam was the intended, uh, recipient. We were going to shoot him writing his diary entries about Liam.”

“Oh. Well, he’s not here,” Marisha says. “Liam can try it on, though. I think that’s appropriate.”

“How did I suddenly get roped into this?” Liam says, holding his hands up. 

Laura and Marisha give him puppy-eyed pleading looks. “Please, twinnie?” Laura says, clasping her hands together.

“Ugh. I am powerless against that kind of pleading,” Liam grumbles, grabbing the corset off the table and holding it up. “I haven’t put anyone into one of these -- or taken anyone out of one -- since going to Rocky Horror in the 90s,” he says. “How does it even work?”

“I’ll help you, Lemur,” Travis says. “I've done this for Laura before.”

"Of course you have. But sure, fine, this workday can't get any weirder,” Liam says as he and Travis head off into the changing room. 

“Shirt off,” Travis says.

Liam stares at him.

“Shirt off,” Travis says, his tone a little more commanding. “It won’t fit you right with a shirt like that on, and the fabric will rub uncomfortably on your skin.”

Liam sighs but unbuttons his blue button down covered in pineapples and puts it on a hook. “The things I do for you people. I’m not taking my pants, off, though. I’m not Sam.”

“You love it. And you don’t have to take off your pants. Turn around."” Travis insists, helping Liam to wiggle into the corset and then starting to adjust the laces. "That ok? Not too tight?"

"I don't know? I can still breathe?" Liam says.

"You're supposed to still be able to breathe, dude, it's kinda important," Travis says.

"Oh,” Liam says.

"Give us a twirl,” Travis says excitedly as he steps away and turns to face Liam again.

“Do what now?” Liam says.

Travis makes a twirling hand motion. “Let me see,” he says.

"Really? Come on Trav, I look ridiculous,” Liam insists, but he dutifully turns himself around under Travis’s watchful gaze.

"Nah, you look great! It really suits you. Let's go show the others," Travis says. 

"I don't -- I don't think that's necessary,” Liam says.

"I will put you over my shoulder and carry you," Travis says insistently.

"You wouldn't...no you totally would. Fine. Let's go embarrass Liam. Woo," Liam says.

"Awww, buddy. You did offer to try it on so the girls could see how it fit. Don't disappoint them," Travis says. 

"Fine,” Liam says.

"Hang on, let's do a big reveal; I'll go first," Travis says. 

"You're such a drama llama, Travis; fucking hell,” Liam says.

Travis laughs. "Stay there, okay?" 

"Fine. I will stay here and contemplate my imminent humiliation,” Liam says with a sigh.

Travis opens the door to Marisha's office, grinning widely. "Ladies, I have something to show you!" he crows in a sing-song voice. 

Liam pokes his head in and Travis drags the rest of him in too. Liam’s cheeks turn pink as he crosses his arms over his chest. Both Laura and Marisha whistle appreciatively and come over to walk around Liam, admiring him from all sides.

"I feel like an underwear model," Liam says. "Or a piece of meat. I guess those are similar in some respects?"

Laura gently grabs his arms and pulls them down, eyes roving over his torso. "You have curves! It suits you." 

Marisha nods. "Yeah. Maybe we should do the commercial with you instead."

Liam's eyes go wide: "Oh no. I am not wearing this for the internet to see."

"But you'll let your husband wear it?" Laura says. 

"Sam's very willing to wear weird things -- or next to nothing -- on the Internet," Liam says.

"I think you should do it." Travis says and Liam turns to look at him, eyebrows raised.

"Really? I...I don't know. It seems...well it's definitely more Sam's thing than mine?" Liam says.

"We'd put something under it for the ad to avoid any sort of Twitch-rule-violating wardrobe malfunction. Besides, how jealous will Sam be when he sees how hot you look?" Laura says, waggling her eyebrows.

"I don't think I need Sam to be more jealous of me given our current presidential race situation," Liam says. 

"C'mon, it'll be great. You can wear the horse mask if you want to hide your identity," Marisha says with a giggle.

Liam shakes his head with a chuckle, "I don't know. Do you really think it looks ok? I don’t really know if my body type was designed for this kind of garment. It feels...constricting but not in a bad way?" He blushes a little as Marisha's hands run down his sides.

"It really looks good. We could make you all pirate-y? Like eyepatch and all. I think we could make it work,” Marisha says. 

"You need makeup!" Travis says excitedly. 

"Right now?" Liam asks. “We’re not shooting this right this second, are we?”

“No, but I really think this outfit needs something else,” Travis says.

“I’m wearing this corset with jeans and my hiking boots,” Liam says. “I do not exactly think I have a put together aesthetic going here unless ‘costume fitting from the waist up’ is the new chic thing.”

"Yes! Come on. Eyeliner at least! Let me?" Travis starts to bounce a little and Liam laughs. 

"Okay, you big puppy. Fine. You can have your fun but I still reserve the right to say fuck the lot of you if I don't like it,” Liam says.

"Yay!" Laura says, high fiving Travis. 

"You're all terrible," Liam complains as Travis goes to get some supplies.

Marisha pushes Liam gently into a chair as Travis fetches a bag of makeup from the dressing room. Liam runs his hands down the satin material; it's weird, that's for sure, but it's also kind of fun? He’s not really sure if it gives him curves, but it does shape him into interesting lines, at least. And his friends insist it looks good and they wouldn’t lie to him about those kinds of things; if he looked ridiculous they’d all laugh and tell him to take it off immediately. Plus, if he’s being honest, he kinda enjoyed being told that he was going to wear it.

"Do you have anywhere else to be today?" Travis asks as he rummages for a tube of eyeliner. 

"That sounds ominous, but no, I was gonna work on art book stuff, some of it with with Taliesin once he gets here, and then head home,” Liam says.

"OK. Just want to know how elaborate I can be," Travis says. "If you had an outside gig I wouldn't want to make you have to wash this all off after an hour."

Liam closes his eyes, shivering just a little when one of Travis's large hands grabs his jaw to keep his head still as he draws a dramatic line across Liam's eyelid, working with the gentle deftness at which Liam’s always marveled. Travis adds that damn wing thing Laura made him practice and repeats the process on Liam's other eye. "Okay, open them and look up for me." Travis mutters.

"I feel ridiculous," Liam says, but he does what he's told. 

"But you look so pretty!" Laura squeals.

Liam can feel his cheeks heating up again and he gives Laura the finger over Travis's shoulder, making her and Marisha giggle. Travis finishes with the eyeliner and grabs a tube of mascara, carefully applying that as well before moving away.

“Should I do more?” Travis asks Marisha and Laura.

“Nah, that’s enough,” Marisha says. 

“You look so pretty,” Laura coos.

Marisha grabs her purse and searches through it for a moment, exclaiming quietly when she finds a small mirror. "Here, have a look." 

Liam takes it. He looks...well he guesses Laura was right; he does look pretty.

"It's very Vax," Marisha says, wrapping her arms around Liam from behind and resting her chin on his shoulder. 

"I really do not think Vax would have worn a corset," Liam says. 

"It's practically the same as armor," Marisha says. 

"It is if you're a really bad comic book artist," Liam says, and all of them laugh. 

"Are we seriously gonna argue about nerd shit when Liam looks this hot?" Travis says. "I say we take pictures."

"No!" Liam says, his voice breaking into a squeak.

"Come on. Please? I promise they'll only end up in the group thread. And this is half of us here anyway." Travis pleads, turning the full force of his puppy dog eyes in Liam's direction.

"Sam is gonna die when he sees this," Laura says. 

"Well, maybe this will give him incentive to come to the studio more often," Marisha says.

Laura pulls her phone out and Marisha directs Liam to pose--"Be sexy O'Brien!"--as she snaps some pictures. Liam rolls his eyes and gives them his best smolder which only makes all of them laugh.

"What? I'm trying!" Liam insists.

“Your Blue Steel is terrible,” Laura says between giggles.

“Yeah, Tyra Banks would kick you off her show pretty fast,” Marisha says.

Liam looks at both of them with an expression that could only be described as “murderous sulkiness.”

“There’s a Vax expression,” Travis says.

"Awww, buddy," Laura coos, stepping forward to hug Liam. She tugs his head down so she can kiss his cheek. "You've made us all so happy!"

"I am still not wearing this on camera," Liam says.

His phone trills and Liam digs it out of his jeans. There's a text from Sam and he squints at the screen a little--his glasses are somewhere in this building--before blushing hard. 

"What does the husband think?" Travis asks, a shit eating grin on his face.

"All he sent were emoji," Liam says. 

"How many of them were eggplant and tongues?" Marisha asks.

"Uh, um, all of them?" Liam says and Marisha and Laura giggle. 

"He...uh he says he's on his way." Liam squeaks and Travis gives him a smirk.

"Well. Our work here is done," Laura says. 

"Don't we all have actual, I don't know, work to do?" Liam says a bit plaintively. 

"I suppose," Marisha says. "No reason why you can't work like that, though."

"Just put a hoodie on; we wouldn't want everyone to be all over you." Laura says, coming over and pinching his ass. 

Liam jumps, glaring at her, cheeks red. "Fine. Fine. I still hate all of you."

"It's good for your posture," Marisha says.

"I wasn't aware my posture needed work," Liam says.

"Just wear it until Sam shows up," Travis says. "I wouldn't want him to miss this."

Liam goes back to his office, tugging a “how do you want to do this?” hoodie on over the corset, shivering at the coolness of the zipper against the bare skin above it. He tries to work on the art book, but every time he shifts in his chair he can feel the tight pressure of the corset around his torso and the texture of the fabric against his skin. He supposes it is helping with his posture, but that seems like the flimsiest of justifications when he should just admit that he’s waiting for Sam to see him in it. Not to mention how he keeps checking his phone to look at the pictures of him again and to see if any of their other friends have reacted to the pictures. He's just about to declare that this is ridiculous and go change back into his shirt when Sam bursts through the door. 

"I got here as fast as I could," Sam says, sounding out of breath. "Tell me you didn’t change yet?”

"I haven’t. So what?" Liam asks.

"Show me. Show me show me show me." Sam says, coming over and tugging Liam to his feet, fingers tugging the zipper of his hoodie down.

"I didn't know you'd be this into it," Liam says as Sam pushes the hoodie off his shoulders and lets it drop to the floor.

"I'm always into you, baby," Sam says.

"Yes but you don't usually look like you want to eat me like a donut," Liam says with a crooked grin. 

Sam's eyes are wide as he pulls Liam out from behind his desk, hands sliding over his torso and back as he circles him. "You look...fuck Liam."

Liam blushes under Sam's scrutiny. "Don't be shy," Sam says. "You're gorgeous like this." He strokes a fingertip lightly over Liam's exposed collarbone.

Liam shivers. "It doesn't look ridiculous?" he asks.

"No. Not at all. Wait, you're wearing makeup too?" Sam asks, bending his head to look more closely at Liam’s face.

"Yeah. Travis did it for me,” Liam says. 

Sam's fingertips stroke just below Liam's eye, "Fuck. You really do look pretty." 

"The girls and Trav think I should wear this for a commercial,” Liam says.

"Do they now," Sam says softly, stroking his fingertips down the side of Liam's face, a note of possessiveness creeping into his tone. 

"Well, apparently you were supposed to wear it in this commercial, but they think I look prettier in it," Liam says with a soft laugh. 

Sam raises an eyebrow. "They really think I'll wear anything, don't they?" 

"Are they wrong?" Liam asks, looking coyly up at Sam. 

Sam just shrugs, eyes intent on Liam's face. "You are the pretty one between the two of us," Sam murmurs in a low voice. "But if they think they're going to put you on camera looking like this?" he growls softly, one hand sliding up to tangle in the soft strands of Liam's hair, pulling hard and making Liam gasp. "They're crazy."

"Oh," Liam says, looking up at Sam. 

Sam uses the hand fisted in Liam's hair to drag him in for a long messy kiss and then releases him and walks away. 

"What are you doing?" Liam asks. 

"Locking the goddamned door," Sam says. "Unless you want an audience?"

Liam bites his lip and shakes his head as Sam flips the lock before stalking back over, one hand going back to Liam's hair as he kisses him again.

"What...what do you want Sammy?" Liam manages to gasp out as Sam's teeth worry a mark into his collarbone.

"You. I would have thought that was obvious," Sam says before he bites down again.

"Yes, but...what do you want from me?" Liam asks.

"To keep wearing that fucking corset while I wreck you a little," Sam says.

Liam whines, hands reaching back to grip the edge of the desk as Sam's mouth leaves a trail of wet kisses and bites across the exposed skin at the top of the corset. Sam's hands unbuckle Liam's belt and undo his jeans, one sliding into his underwear to grip his cock, fingers stroking along the shaft. 

"Sam. Fuck,” Liam says, trying to keep his voice down. 

"That's the plan," Sam purrs in Liam's ear.

"We're at work!" Liam says, his voice soft but urgent. 

"We are. You got dressed like this at work," Sam says. 

"They talked me into it," Liam says. 

"I bet they didn't have to work too hard," Sam says.

"I...I mean..." Liam stammers as Sam pushes his jeans and underwear down, leaving him in just the corset. 

"Who was it? Laura Bailey?" Sam asks, stepping away to unbutton his shirt and push his own pants down. He pauses as if he’s listening to invisible harp music.

"Uh, Travis...Travis is the one who...who helped me put it on but Laura and Marisha tag teamed the persuasion,” Liam says.

“Why am I not surprised?” Sam says. "But I bet it didn't take much to persuade you, did it?"

"How could I say no to them?" Liam says.

"I don't know if I want to thank them or curse them," Sam says. "Probably the former."

Sam steps closer to Liam again, hands brushing down his sides to his slightly curved waist, "Definitely the former. I...I don't know that it's going to be camera worthy when I'm done with you." 

Liam goes easily when Sam gently pushes him into his office chair, whining when his ass sticks to the leather. 

"I...I want to come all over that pretty face." Sam growls, hand in Liam's hair once more.

"And mess up my eyeliner?" Liam says, grinning insouciantly up at Sam.

"Did you really think you were going to leave here without getting wrecked?" Sam asks, his voice still low and possessive.

"Of course not," Liam says. "Why do you think I let them send you those pictures?"

"Then use your mouth for something other then talking," Sam says.

Sam tightens the fist he has in Liam's hair, free hand moving to support himself as Liam's mouth slides down his cock. "Fuck yes. Your mouth always feels so good Liam. So fucking good." Sam moans, hips rocking into Liam's mouth.

Liam closes his eyes and loses himself in what they're doing. The corset does make it a little more difficult to breathe while he's doing it, but it's a pleasant pressure and not an onerous one. This is definitely not how I expected my work day to go, he thinks, but then Sam's hand tightens in his hair and he stops thinking so much for a while.

Sam looks down at Liam, makeup starting to smudge at the corners of his eyes and he moans, a low rough sound. He pulls back, one hand still fisted in Liam's hair, the other stroking himself quickly until he comes, white splashing over Liam's cheeks and open mouth.

Liam blinks exaggeratedly a few times, trying to get his breath back. Sam strokes his hair. "All right?" he asks. 

Liam nods. "Yeah." 

"Get up then," Sam says, helping Liam up and sitting down in the office chair before pulling Liam into his lap. 

"I really don't think this chair is designed to do this," Liam says as the chair creaks ominously but remains upright.

"Then you'd better come quickly," Sam says.

Sam licks his palm and wraps his hand around Liam's cock, tugging him into a messy kiss as he strokes him. It doesn't take long, Sam knows just how Liam likes to be touched, and soon Liam is whining against Sam's mouth, biting at his lip as he comes.

"Fuck," Liam breathes. 

Sam laughs softly, delightedly. "You're a mess," he says to Liam. 

"I was perfectly prim and proper until you got here," Liam says. "And thankfully we have a shower here."

Sam grins at him, "Can I help you take it off?" 

"Please? It's starting to pinch a little." Liam says, squirming off Sam's lap to stand up and turn around. 

Sam carefully unties the laces and loosens it until he can help Liam pull it over his head.

"That was so fucking hot," Sam says. "We have got to do that again."

"I think Marisha's going to have to order another one if we do end up doing that commercial. Or we're going to have to clean this one really well,” Liam says.

"Either way, it's yours now," Sam says with a grin.

“We’ll just have to get you one, then, too,” Liam says. 

“We are never going to get anything done around here if all we do is play dress-up,” Sam complains.

“Is that a problem?” Liam says. 

Sam laughs. “Get decent -- or what passes for it around here -- and let’s go get cleaned up.”

“Yes, dear,” Liam says, giggling as he starts rummaging on the floor for his clothes.


End file.
